doesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Picture
}|yes| } |case= |(Absent Icon Name)|Fire Weakness= |Frost Weakness= |Blight Weakness= |Shock Weakness= |Spirit Weakness= |Physical Weakness= |Fire Protection= |Frost Protection= |Blight Protection= |Shock Protection= |Spirit Protection= |Physical Protection= |Air Node Mana Bonus= |Earth Node Mana Bonus= |Creation Node Mana Bonus= |Fire Node Mana Bonus= |Water Node Mana Bonus= |Greater Disjunction= |Partisan Army= |Destruction Node Mana Bonus= |Inspire Loyalty(Ability)= |High Morale= |Inspiring Aura= |Poison Bolts= |Shock Bolts(I)= |Shock Bolts(II)= |Draconian= |Dwarf= |Halfling= |High Elf= |Human= |Goblin= |Orc= |Blight Strike= |Physical Strike= |Spirit Strike= |Shock Strike= |Frost Strike= |Fire Strike= |Blessed Arrows= |Fearsome= |Panicked= |Paralyzed with Fear= |Turned= |Disjunction Backlash= |Combat Summon= |Summoned= |Magical Origin= |Build a Road= |Freezing Projectiles= |Inflict Freezing Cold= |Frostbite Projectiles= |Frostbitten= |Razor Projectiles= |Inflict Bleeding Wounds= |Scorching Projectiles= |Inflict Scorching Heat= |Scorched= |Inflict Immolation= |Inflict Crippling Wounds= |Crippled= |Shock Projectiles= |Inflict Stun= |Inflict Shocking= |Shocked= |Inflict Spirit Breaking= |Inflict Daze= |Inflict Severely Poisoned= |Hindered Regeneration= |Lethally Poisoned= |Severely Poisoned= |Evil Slayer= |Good Slayer= |Golden Dragon Inspiration= |Warrior's Honor= |Absorbing Pain= |Transferring Pain= |Befriended Animal= |Berserk(Ability)= |Charmed= |Choking= |Cobwebbed= |Controlled Undead= |Converted= |Dominated= |Naga= |Enfeebling Fever= |Ensnared in Net= |Exhausting Fatigue= |Mutated= |Noxious Vulnerability= |Seduced= |Touched by Faith= |Wall Climbing Penalty= |Warped Equipment= |Laborer= |DraconianEvolve= |Brain Rot= |Bound Soul= |Flowrock Machinery= |Enchanted Armor= |Focused= |Mercenary= |Stylite= |Supercharged= |Vigorous Mount= |Killing Momentum= |Life Steal= |Greater Life Stealing= |Greater Life Drain= |Inflict Ghoul Curse= |Ghoul Curse= |Void Implosion= |Offering of Bone= |Lesser Flying= |Inflict Despair= |Despair Strike= |Immolating Projectiles= |Bane Fire= |Void Implosion= |Blinding Aura= |Meditate= |Shield of Light(Ability)= |Instant Wrath(Ability)= |Inspired= |Vigilant= |Flash Bang(Ability)= |Flash Bang (Ability)= |Disgusting Stench(Ability)= |Frost Throwing= |Chant of Unlife= |Inflict Weakened= |Savage Rage(Ability)= |Awakened= |Assassins of Kings= |Bane of the Good= |Blood Brothers= |Blood Honor= |Bomb Squad= |Bringer of Goodwill= |Charge Command= |Charged Army= |Counterpoison= |Dirty Half Dozen= |Divine Justicars= |Dragon Slayer Party= |Forge Aprons= |Holy Champions= |Imperial Authority= |Infiltration Squad= |Lightning Rod Banner= |Magic Affinity= |Master Illusionist= |Natural Healer= |Natural Immunity= |Nature's Resistance= |One with the Trees= |Poison Knowledge= |Protection from Light= |Ranged Command= |Spirit Shield= |Spirit of the Land= |Stealth Commander= |Stronger than Steel= |Sustainable Warfare= |Toughness= |Urban Stealth Commander= |Warm at Night= |Weapon Finesse= |Cloak and Dagger(Ability)= |Warfare(Ability)= |Sorcery(Ability)= |Divine Channeling(Ability)= |Druidry(Ability)= |Invention(Ability)= |Necromancy(Ability)= |Cloak and Dagger(Spell)= |Warfare(Spell)= |Sorcery(Spell)= |Divine Channeling(Spell)= |Druidry(Spell)= |Invention(Spell)= |Necromancy(Spell)= |Elemental Immunities|Heart of the Arctic(Ability)|Heart of the Blight(Ability)|Heart of the Glades(Ability)|Heart of the Tropics(Ability)|Heart of the Volcano(Ability)|Paragon|Gloweye= | }}|}} ''NOTE: Do not forget to include a blankspace after the picture, this will look better, because it prevents the "gluing together" of the picture and the ability name. Category:Formatting Templates This Template is used to link to create a in-text icon, and is included in most Tooltip Templates. Usage: Obligatory Parameters: * }: required to call picture from database Optional Parameters: *pic=anything but yes will disable drawing picture. **Use }| }|pic= }}} to draw only if name is unsupplied. * }: Usually Magnitude override for abilities and some spells, can be used to point to the right picture; has no use unless specified in the specific exception situation. In case there is no icon available, use the following line: -->|(Absent Icon Name)|Heart of the Arctic(Ability)|Heart of the Blight(Ability)|Heart of the Glades(Ability)|Heart of the Tropics(Ability)|Heart of the Volcano(Ability)|Paragon